


Why Were You There?

by Rida_LuCho



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, Episode: s03e21 Anything Pierce Can Do I Can Do Better, Episode: s03e22 All Hands On Decker, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rida_LuCho/pseuds/Rida_LuCho
Summary: What if Chloe saw lucifer after saying yes to Pierce? But their eyes never met.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Why Were You There?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a tweet by @ChloexRaquel216. Who also did a one-shot. This is from Chloe pov only. So, I decide I m gonna do one-shot on Fridays.

There were millions of things running through Chloe's mind. One…well many things this night she did not expect was to be engaged.

When she opened her eyes mid hug with her fiancé, she never expected to see her partner, friend, and something more once upon a time. His face was filled with emotions she could not describe.

Chloe blinked and he was gone. Had she been imaging him there? 

  
Chloe saw Marcus' mouth moving but could hear a single word. Her mindset on the man she just saw with the broken expression. He looked like the time he looked like a homeless magician just much worst.

She was engaged she should be happy, excited even. But her mind keeps flooding back to her partner.

He spends the whole day trying to prove he was better than Pierce. At dinner, he looked like he wanted to say something or maybe she wishes what he could have said.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her now fiancé. “Hey, Chloe are you listening,” Marcus said confused.

“Yeah, sorry, umm I just got lost in my thoughts, what were you saying,” she cannot tell her fiancé she was wishing about being with another man, let alone her partner.

“So, right I was thinking about a wedding in 3weeks.” The second she heard the words come out of his mouth she froze.

“Three weeks isn’t it too fast. Do you think we should maybe talk about this tomorrow?” Chloe lost at what the hell was happening in her life.

“Is that what you want?”

“I think it's best we plan it tomorrow, Since I’m tired, it has been a long day. If that’s okay with you.” She needs time to think and process everything.

“Then I will see you tomorrow, do want me to pick you up for work?”

“Um, no, I will just meet you there” Chloe sighed.

After Chloe was finally alone, she got a wine that she had been keeping for the needed time. She played the whole night again in her head. At some point, she finds wander off to the beach where their first kiss was. Everything Lucifer had said that day. No, she was engaged, she should be thinking about Lucifer. Why had he been here tonight?

  
The look his eyes looked hurt. If she asked him why he was here, he would never tell her. Lucifer was too complicated, and he needs to move on. Chloe had not even realized she was up all night until she heard the knock on the door. Oh no, was it Lucifer?

  
No, of course not she just remembers Dan was going to drop Trixie off. And she looked terrible. How was she going to get through work and how was she going to face lucifer?

  
The first thing is first, she needs to answer the door. “Hey babe, how was your day with your dad.”

Putting on a fake smile. “Yeah, it was really fun, umm mom why do have a ring on the finger?”

Chloe had forgotten all about the proposal. Now she just notices the big diamond on the ring.

“Um, oh hon…” she was cut off by Dan who’s present she just notices “Monkey, why don’t you go to rooms, and let mommy and daddy talk” Dan sensing the attention.

“Ok, dad.” Trixie made her way to the room.

“So, um Pierce.”

“Yeah, last night it happened fast then there was Lu…. never mind, is there a case”

“There is a case, so how did Lucifer take it.”

“What umm…. why would you think he knows?” She said nervously.

“Oh nothing, he just seems…Never mind so, are you sure want to marry the lieutenant” Dan knew exactly how Lucifer and Chloe felt, even if never admitted.

“Ahh…um…. I will see you at the crime scene, okay I have to go” she closes the door before he could reply.

* * *

  
By the time Chloe got to the precinct, she was glad Lucifer was not there yet. Ella had been more excited than she was. Pierce thought it was a good idea to take some days off.

Which works perfectly out since she needs time to think even if she had to plan a wedding. Chloe had been wrapping up the last few things she needs before her break.

Lucifer was not there yet so it was probably best if she did not run into him. She had not noticed him over her desk until he spoke.

“Ah, Detective, you look nice.” She froze at the sound of that British accent.

‘Oh, crap what was he doing here? What was she going to say? Could she ask him about last night? What did she want to hear?’ her mind ran so many different questions. Her mouth opens to speak, but words did not come out.

“Oh, um…hi…. what are you doing here?” her voice breaking.

“Well, it's my job isn’t it.” He looked at her confused. It wasn't exactly the looked he had last night, but she could see through whose eyes.

“No, sorry, I m just a little stressed…. I…well…. I” she couldn’t find the right words.

“Uh, anyway, since changes are afoot, I’d like to address things head-on.” She was disappointed, but it was easier this way, right?

  
“Oh. Well, what did you need?” What was she doing?

  
He gave her a gift or whatever it was. What the hell was he doing?

  
“Oh. What’s this an engagement gift?” After last night she had not expected anything. What was she expecting him to do?

  
“It’s much better than that, it’s a personality test. So that I can understand why you do the thing you do and decide the thing you decide.” That was just great now he showed interest.

“Personality test? Why?” She needs to know why for so many different things.

“Well, you know, to help optimize our partnership.” He told her once he would never lie to her yet stand there he was lying and they both knew it.

She just realized their eyes had never met. He might be able to lie, but his eye never could.

Chloe was afraid of what truth they might be told that he can’t simply speak himself. “Okay, well, it’s going to have to wait because I’m taking some time off to think…plan the wedding.”

She needs to get out. Her frustration with the wedding and Lucifer was getting to her.

“I… Well, how am I supposed to get inside your head if I can’t watch you at work? The job is who you are, Detective.”

“Well, how about you watch Dan? Because my cases have been reassigned and I’m sure he’d appreciate the help.” She left before one of them could comment.

Ella and Maze had been working on a bachelorette party. Which she wasn’t sure was the best idea. What might she do drink and under all this stress?

* * *

  
The bachelorette party seems so unexciting without drinks. Which may have been for the best?

  
But of course, it didn’t stay that way. A party bus had shown up. Getting drunk seem to relax her enough. Then Charlotte had made her more worried about marriage. Chloe wasn’t sure what happened to everyone. She was at least alone with her thoughts.

“How are you doing there, hon?”

“Can you see me?”

  
“I see a lot of things on this bus. Looks like something’ eating at you.”

  
Well, she wasn’t sure if she was marrying the right guy. Her partner who she had feelings for just was so complicated. Maybe things would have been different if he just told her how he felt. Why did she say yes?

  
“Well, It just… It all happened so fast and… there is someone else who might have feelings for me, but wouldn’t say and… Everyone’s wondering why I said yes and, you know, I’m wondering the same thing myself. I don’t know, maybe I thought marrying a safe, steady guy would somehow change me into a different person. And that maybe this new, spontaneous me would somehow inspire the person that I still am.” Chloe sighed.

“Hey, are you married?”

  
“Seventeen years. He’s my everything. Hopefully, your guy is, too. Who is the guy who might have feelings? If he did would you choose him?”

  
That questioned haunted her making her way up the penthouse. What was she thinking coming here?  
Chloe needs answers and she was done waiting for them. If he told her the truth, she would…. well, who knows what she would do?

  
But when the elevator door opened it revealed an empty penthouse. There were drinks everywhere, but no sign of Lucifer. She made her way to the Italian couch and waited. 

  
An hour later the elevator door opens with Lucifer in it. “Oh, Detective, what are you doing here?”

  
“Why were you at my house last night?” she wasn’t going to let her self-back out this time.

  
“I don’t know, what you are talking about” Keeping his distance from her. He still lying after everything. 

  
“Damn it, Lucifer, just tell me.” She yelled.

  
“It doesn’t matter” of course he says that. 

  
“Well it does to me, so tell me now”

  
“Would it…I don’t change anything.” Pouring himself a drink.

  
“I…I don’t know…maybe” getting closer to him.

  
“I……I wanted…I wanted you to choose me…. But I was too late. Okay…is… it too late?” That question came out of nowhere.

  
Chloe could just do was stare at him. Before she was saying anything, he continued.

  
“I’ve been avoiding dealing with things in the present like…how I feel about you. I was afraid. Afraid…That you would want me because you’ve only seen a certain side of me. That if you saw all of me…knew…all of me. You would run away.”

  
“Lucifer.” She was not sure what he meant but she would never do that.

  
“Detective, it’s true. No. It is bad, it’s monstrous, even. But you wanted the truth, and you deserve the truth, but right now, I cannot show it to you, so I’m just gonna have to tell you. Detective. Chloe. I am The Devil.” She put her hand on his face her heart.

“No, you’re not. Not to me.” Their lips meet.

The kiss was a lot like their first kiss yet so different. The moment felt like it was going to last forever, but then the phone rang. It was Pierce, oh shit, she still had an engagement to call off.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
